


Outside the Line

by nightrobin2424



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrobin2424/pseuds/nightrobin2424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people who found out about Kirk and McCoy and one who knew all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside the Line

**Author's Note:**

> I love five and one stories and stories about people finding out about the Mckirk love so I thought I would give it a try.  
> All mistakes are my own.   
> Enjoy!

** Carol Marcus **

Carol wasn’t even really sure if she should be there, she wasn’t even supposed to be part of the Enterprise crew in the first place. Jim Kirk had saved them all from her father’s mistake and he had lost his life because of it. It was only because of Dr. McCoy’s quick thinking the captain was even alive today. She needed to thank him and needed to see for herself Jim Kirk was ok.

                She walked down the hospital corridor; it was quiet and calm unlike the chaos that surrounded it just a few short weeks ago. She came to Captain Kirk’s room and paused at the door, she could see a silhouette of a man standing near the bed and she knew it could only be one person.

                “Bones please sit down or go take a nap.”

                “I’m fine Jim.” And Carol knew that was a lie she had seen Dr. McCoy yesterday and the bags that seemed to have taken permanent residence under his eyes.

                “Bones I’m awake now you can take a break.”

                “You were dead Jim, dead not breathing your heart was stopped do you have any idea what that did to me? Opening that body bag and seeing you.” Carol moved back from the door, she remembered that day she had been there she had seen how defeated McCoy had looked, like he lost the most important person in his life.

                “But you saved me Bones.”

                “I was flying blind Jim, I didn’t even know if was going to work, but I had to try…dammit Jim you know how I feel about you.”

                “Of course I do.” Jim whispered. “Because I feel the same.”

                “I love you Jim Kirk.”

                “I love you too Leonard McCoy.” Carol pulled back from the door as they leaned into kiss, she could come back later. They deserved this time together, but damn she thought as she walked away why were all the hot ones gay?

****

** Winona Kirk **

                Winona Kirk was on a remote star base when the news came. Her heart dropped to the floor as she listened to Admiral Archer’s transmission. Jim was her baby no matter the distance between them when he was younger. Ever since he made captain they had remained in contact and Winona saw the wonderful man her Jimmy had become.

                “Commander Kirk, Admiral Archer has instructed the USS Endeavor to transport you to Earth.” Winona could only as she stood.

                “Thank you Lt. Harper, I will be ready.” The Lieutenant nodded and left her alone. _Oh Jimmy_ she thought _I’m coming_.

                By the time she made it to back to Earth Jim was already released from the hospital.

               “Dr. McCoy nice to see you again.” It didn’t surprise her that Leonard McCoy was at Jim’s apartment.    

               “You too Commander.”

               “Please call me Winona.” She stated as she stepped in the door. “Be honest how is he really?”

               “Better, it was rough there for a moment, but he’ll be happy to see you.”

               “Really?”

               “Really.” Leonard nodded with a small smile. “He’s the bedroom; I’ll be out here if you need me.”

               “Thank you Leonard.” Winona followed the hall down and couldn’t help but notice Leonard’s presence. He was in many pictures on the wall mostly with a group of the same people Winona knew to be Jim’s crew. It was the ones where it was just the two of them that drew her eye looking at those pictures even a blind person could see how much they cared for each other. The bedroom gave it away though Jim was propped up on the bed but the spot next to him was well worn.

              “Mom.”

              “Hi Jimmy.” She walked up to him and sat on the corner of the bed.

              “It’s good to see you mom.”

              “You look good Jimmy, real good.”

              “I’ve had a good doctor.” He smiled. Winona could see on her son’s face and from the way his eyes sparkled when he spoke of Leonard McCoy, her son was in love.

              “Do you love him?” Jim looked up at her startled she had figured it out so fast.

              “Yeah mom I do, I really do.”

              “Good.” She nodded. “Does he love you?”

              “He does.” Jim said with a soft smile. “He loves me for who I am mom and never once has he tried to change me; he’s never left my side.”

              “That’s all I ever wanted for you.” She took his hand and looked into his blue eyes that made him a Kirk.

              “Stay awhile mom?”

              “Of course baby, of course.”

 

** Spock **

                Spock found that shore leave was at its best illogical. Why would one to need to leave the ship to enjoy recreation? Although Spock found that seeing Nyota in her civilian clothes did funny things to his insides. Shopping though is a pastime he would never understand. His mother was quite fond of it and he remembered one summer on a holiday where she took him to largest mall on Earth. Looking back now he did long for that again if only to have his mother by his side. Nyota was currently in the shopping plaza and Spock had found himself wandering towards the pier that ran along the side. Nyota was very insistent that he let her shop in one particular store without him. So he now found himself looking at Risa’s impressive beach.

                “Dammit Jim where are we going?” Spock looked down to the see the captain pulling the doctor along the sand and Spock could not help but be curious. Spock knew that the two men were close had been since the academy, but after everything with Khan it seemed they were never too far apart. Spock could understand why the captain had brought the doctor out to the beach it was mostly vacant and Spock knew how little the doctor liked crowds.

                “Bones trust me.”

                “You know I do Jim.”  Even from where he stood Spock could see how much the doctor cared for the captain. Spock did have to agree they complimented each other and seeing them now only confirmed it. It was not in his nature to eavesdrop so he made to turn away until he saw the captain drop to one knee. _Fascinating_ he thought. He could no longer hear their conversation, but he could see the captain pulling something out of his pocket which he guessed to be the ring and hold it out to Dr. McCoy. Spock was one not to let human emotions show but he found himself holding his breath waiting for the doctor’s answer. He watched as McCoy held out his hand to let Jim slide the ring on his finger then dropped to his knees pulling the captain close to him. Spock turned away them not needing to see theanymore but grateful to have witnessed something so special. The captain and his doctor had been through a lot the year leading up to this mission and Spock was glad his friends had found each other.

                “Spock? Are you ready to go?”

                “Of course Nyota.” He cast one most glance toward the pier. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

                “I did and you will be seeing it later.” She smiled reaching to touch his fingers softly. “By the way have you seen the Captain?”

                “I assume he is with the doctor somewhere, he will be along.”

                “If you say so Spock, they were meeting us for lunch if you recall.”

                “I do.” Spock nodded and looked to see the Captain and the doctor coming around the corner, they were not holding hands but Spock could see the glint of the ring on McCoy’s finger.

                “Oh there they are.” Nyota started walking toward them and Spock followed he believed they would be celebrating very soon as Nyota missed nothing. “Leonard McCoy what is that on your finger!” Spock allowed himself to smirk and made his way over to the happy couple. It was times like these Spock was grateful to embrace his human side to enjoy celebrating the happiness of his friends.

 

** Anna Compton **

                Anna saw the footage of the Vengeance on the holo feed on in the small diner on the outskirts of Riverside Iowa. She had known that Jim Kirk was in Starfleet and being the person that she was she had followed his adventures since the Narada incident. He sure had come a long way from the boy she knew when they were eighteen and had proposed to her in the middle of a corn field. She had known then it would never come to fruition, but she still had the ring hidden in her drawers. Jim Kirk was always made for greater things and Anna never wanted to be the one that held him back. Anna was made to run this small town diner; Jim was made to run the stars.

                The diner had been quiet all night and when the bell dinged Anna was just glad to have some customers.

                “Still here huh?” Anna lips quirked into a smile, she would know that voice anywhere.

                “James T. Kirk.” She said as she looked into those familiar blue eyes, eyes at one time she had thought she saw forever in. He looked good if slightly pale and she couldn’t help but notice the grumpy but handsome looking man next to him. “What brings you here?”

                “Visiting my mom.” He shrugged. “She’s finally retired. You look good Anna.” She blushed even after all these years that Kirk charm still got to her.

                “And who is your friend?”

                “Oh him?” Jim laughed. “No one special.” Although Anna could see in his eyes and by the huge smile gracing his face that the grumpy man was in fact very special indeed.           

                “Not important huh.” The man huffed with a small smile. “I’m Leonard McCoy this idiot’s chief medical officer.”

                “And husband.” Jim piped up taking the man’s hand. Anna could see the matching rings and for a moment she lamented that James Kirk could have been hers, but it was only a brief regret.

                “Well Jim since you finally tied the knot I think it calls for some pie.”

                “Cherry pie?”    

                “Of course Jim.” She smiled. “Coming right up.” She walked to the back, but peeked her head around the corner to see the two men as they sat down at the counter hands still clasped smiling at each other. Anna took a moment to let go of the past, things always happened for a reason and she had a good life. James T. Kirk may have been hers once briefly a long time ago, but it was Leonard McCoy who he was meant for and that made her smile.

** Hiraku Sulu **

                The mission was screwed up to begin with, Fenir Eight was in need of medical help and of course the Enterprise was the ship that was sent there. Dr. McCoy had been driving himself mad all week holing up in the med bay looking for a cure. The captain was adamant about sending another medical officer and Sulu knew why; Jim never liked to send Dr. McCoy into the fray.

                “God Bones this is why I like you safe on the ship.” Sulu heard Kirk’s voice crack as he swallowed the lump in his throat. It was chaos as soon as they beamed down the natives of Fenir Eight were raged in some kind of civil war and Dr. McCoy had been hit merely seconds after they touched the ground.

                “Bones!” Sulu heard Kirk’s strangled cry and immediately he commed the ship.

                “Scotty beam us out of here, Dr. McCoy has been injured.”

                “There is some interference, doing my best…” There was static and the link closed. Sulu swore and ran to help Kirk get McCoy to a safe location. There was so much blood. Sulu and Kirk were able to find a nearby cave and propped McCoy up.

                “Bones….where are you hit?”

                “Stomach…” McCoy grunted out. “God Jim…it hurts.”

                “I know baby, I know.” Jim whispered as he touched McCoy’s cheek. “We’re gonna get you outta here.” Sulu turned away not wanting to intrude on the intimate moment. Sulu knew the two were close, but he never imagined this.                

                “Jim…Jim I don’t…”

                “Don’t you dare you Bones, not before I marry you God Dammit you aren’t leaving me. Sulu!” Kirk barked. “Contact the ship again.” Sulu nodded pulling out his communicator.

                “Scotty how are we on that beam out, McCoy needs medical attention now.”

                “Working on it laddie.”

                “Work harder Scotty.” Kirk said as he snatched the communicator out Sulu’s hand. “McCoy doesn’t have much time.”

                “Aye Captain.” Kirk frowned and handed the comm back to Sulu as he walked over to McCoy, it wasn’t looking good as McCoy was pale and his breaths were becoming shallower and shallower.

                “Hold on Bones, just hold on.” Sulu watched at Kirk grabbed his hand and he could see the ring on McCoy’s finger. Sulu closed his eyes, if the doctor died he was sure the captain would crumble.

                “Scotty please tell me you can get us out of here.”

                “Aye Sulu I have a small window, hurry.” Sulu didn’t bother to respond and ran over to Kirk and McCoy.

                “Captain Scotty can get us out of here; we need to get to the foot of the cave.”

                “Help me with him Sulu.” Kirk carefully eased McCoy up and Sulu grabbed his other arm, McCoy cried out.

                “Shhh its ok Bones we’re getting out of here.”

                “Jim….”

                “Don’t speak we’re getting you help.” They made it to the front of cave and Sulu was relieved when he felt the familiar tingle. Spock and a medical team were waiting for them when they beamed aboard and Sulu had no doubt Kirk would be following them to the med bay.

                “Spock you have the conn, Sulu get us the hell out of here.”

 

                Later after they were far away from Fenir Eight and Sulu had been off shift did he make his way down to the med bay. Spock had informed the bridge crew that Dr. McCoy would make a full recovery but no one but Spock had seen the captain since they beamed up. Sulu made his way over to where McCoy was but stopped, Kirk was lying next to McCoy in the small bio bed, McCoy’s head on his chest. Sulu could see they both were awake and Kirk was running his hand through McCoy’s hair. Sulu turned around and made his way back to his quarters he would see McCoy later, he was in good hands now.

 

** \+ 1 Nyota Uhura **

                Nyota was a very perceptive person and she knew about Kirk and McCoy long before she saw that ring on Leonard’s finger. She had known long ago those two were always going end up at that point. Many people forgot Uhura had also been on the shuttle the day those two met and even then she saw it. McCoy was rough around the edges just like Kirk and they seemed to balance each other out. Nyota always saw them around campus together; it was rare to see one without the other. Nyota often wondered how Leonard even put up with Kirk given she found him more often than not crawling out of Gaila’s bed. Nyota wasn’t dumb and she could see the faraway look in Leonard’s eyes when he looked at Kirk, of all the people he could have fallen for, Nyota knew Leonard was deserved way better than horn dog Jim Kirk. Nyota found she liked Leonard’s company and always wondered why he even was friends with Kirk, once you got past his grumpy exterior he really was a great guy. Of course if she wasn’t bent on pursing her extremely handsome Vulcan professor she would be all over Leonard McCoy. That didn’t mean she couldn’t help him get over his little crush on Kirk.

                “Leonard let me set you up.”

                “What?”

                “Let me set you up.” She repeated with a smile. “I know this perfect girl.”

                “No thanks Nyota.” He grumped. “I’m through with women after the last banshee I married.”

                “Ok then, I also know a few good men.” She winked which caused him to turn red. “Come on Leonard you can’t always hang out with Kirk, lord knows he finds his thrill.”

                “I’m fine Nyota really.”

                “Len.” Nyota said as she placed a hand on his arm. “I’ve seen the way you look at him; you have to let it go you of all people know how he is.” He looked at her and for a moment she thought he was going to argue but let out a heavy sigh.

                “You’re right Nyota, set me up.”

                “Great.” She smiled; she knew this would be for the best Leonard deserved a good man.

                It was all working out in her favor until Kirk cornered her two days later.

                “What do you want?”

                “Who are you setting Bones up with?”

                “Why is it any of your concern?”

                “Because he’s my friend and I know what he likes.” _Obviously not_ Nyota thought with a frown.

                “It’s none of your business Len asked me to so I am. He never asks you about your fling of the week so butt out.”

                “Look Uhura Bones is special ok and I want to make sure you’re not setting him up with some loser.” It hit her just then; maybe Kirk did have real feelings.

                “You’re jealous.”

               “No I mean like you said I have my fling of the week to keep my occupied.” Although she could tell in those clear blue eyes, Jim Kirk did not like Leonard McCoy going out with someone else.

               “Exactly why should you get to have all the fun? Leonard is a hot guy.”

               “Yeah he is, no you are right Uhura…uh just forget it just make sure it’s someone who will see how amazing he is ok?” He turned to walk away.

               “Kirk wait, you can’t fool me. You want more with him.”

              “You and the whole campus may think you know my reputation but really it’s only been Gaila and few girls the first week and I haven’t even been seeing Gaila for like a month. I just…I thought maybe Bones would see I can be serious too.” Suddenly she saw a whole new side of Jim Kirk, a side who was falling for his best friend and was scared as hell.

              “Jim.” She stated softly which got his attention because she never used his first name. “Leonard is my friend too and I wanted to see him happy, but honestly he would be happiest with you.”

             “I just don’t want him to think it’s a game, I know his ex-wife cheated on him, I don’t want him to think because of my reputation I would too, because I would never.”

              “He’s just careful now with his heart and I think it already belongs to you.”

             “Please don’t set him up just yet.”

             “Go to Guchoni’s tonight be there at 8pm.”

            “What?”

            “Just be there Jim at 8pm Leonard will be too.” The way he smiled, Uhura could see why all the girls were after him.

            “Thank you Uhura, thank you.”

 

           She couldn’t help herself though and stayed hidden at a table with Gaila that night watching the scene unfold before her.

           “I will miss Jimmy he was very talented with his tongue, but those two belong together.”

           “TMI Gaila.” Nyota huffed. “Look here comes Leonard.” They watched in anticipation as Leonard discovered Jim as his date, Nyota held her breath as Leonard turned to leave.

           “Nyota go stop him.” Gaila hissed.

           “Wait look.” Jim had gotten up and was stopping Leonard whispering to him and taking his hand. Leonard’s face softened and he leaned in close kissing Jim softly then took his seat. Gaila squealed and Nyota smiled, she always did love a happy ending.

** Epilogue **

          Jim Kirk stood looking out the window at the bay watching the sun reflect off the buildings that stood nearby. It was hard to believe over two years had gone by since Khan had crashed the Vengeance into the city. Though today was not the day to be thinking about that, today Jim Kirk was getting married to his best friend. Some days he could hardly believe it, but every night he would look at Bones as he slept and wonder how he got so damn lucky. In just three short Bones would be his husband and wasn’t that a wonderful thing? Jim felt familiar arms encircle around his waist and he smiled.

       “Its bad luck you know.”

       “I ain’t no bride and I know you sure as hell ain’t one either darlin’.” Bones drawled out. “Besides we’ve been through hell and back got all the luck we need.”

       “We sure do.” Jim agreed as he turned to face Bones. “You ready to get married again Bones after all these years?”

       “As long as it’s you darlin’, this is my final marriage.”

       “Mine too, first and last.”

       “It better be.”

       “Don’t worry Bones you have me.”

       “I know.” Bones smiled softly and leaned into to kiss his soon to be husband. “I'm ready for this adventure.”

       “I’ve been ready Bones I just wanted to prove to you I was serious.”

       “Jim.” Bones sighed link their hands together. “I’ve always known since Uhura tricked me that night and set you up as my date, I have never doubted you once. I know who you are James T. Kirk and I love you for you.”

       “Bones its little early for your vows.” Jim said with a small smile tears glistening in his eyes.

       “Awww darlin’ didn’t mean to make you cry just yet.” Bones said softly as he wiped the tears away.

       “Just happy tears Bones.” He leaned in in Bones’s embrace and held on tight. “Do you think we have time for some pre wedding sex?”

       “Hell it’s our wedding if we’re late we’re late.” Bones laughed. “Besides everyone knows how insatiable you are.”

       “Can’t help it that you are the sexiest thing ever now come on Bones sex now.”

       “Ok you damn infant.” Bones said as he let himself be pulled toward the bed. “Hey Jim?”

       “Yeah Bones?”

       “I love you.” Jim got a soppy smile on his face and kissed Bones roughly pushing him down on the bed.

       “I love you too now get naked.”

         They were one hour late to their own wedding and Jim wasn't sorry, he sorry though he missed Spock's version of hissy fit at least Uhura took pictures. Now though as he danced with husband he realized life may have dealt him a rough hand starting off but as long as he had his Bones he would be ok.

The End


End file.
